


Numb

by cosmicpenguinn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: He stumbled to the bed in the middle of the room. There lay a body that looked far too pale to be healthy. Shiro also took note that the body wasn’t moving. There was an absence of the chest rising and falling, the body wasn’t breathing. Eyelids closed, pale lips parted. Slowly, Shiro reached out for a hand and shivered when he made contact, but it wasn’t from the cold skin.“K-Keith..” Shiro’s voice was hoarse, broken. Tears that he tried so hard to hold back finally spilled. He could feel his entire world crashing down on him. A world that he couldn’t find comfort in, a world without his love.





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> I like to take my favorite characters and make them suffer. Also I was feeling sad and needed to get my emotions out somewhere so here’s a very sad angsty sheith drabble. Written on my phone in less than an hour, all mistakes are my own. Enjoy! <3

Shiro bursted into the hospital room in a hurry. He locked eyes with Krolia, who turned to him with tears in her eyes. It was the first time he had ever seen her cry, something he never thought he would experience. 

He stumbled to the bed in the middle of the room. There lay a body that looked far too pale to be healthy. Shiro also took note that the body wasn’t moving. There was an absence of the chest rising and falling, the body wasn’t breathing. Eyelids closed, pale lips parted. Slowly, Shiro reached out for a hand and shivered when he made contact, but it wasn’t from the cold skin.

“K-Keith..” Shiro’s voice was hoarse, broken. Tears that he tried so hard to hold back finally spilled. He could feel his entire world crashing down on him. A world that he couldn’t find comfort in, a world without his love.

Dropping to his knees, Shiro held onto the hand and brought it to his lips. He shook, pressing a kiss into the soft, cold skin. He watched the lifeless body, no reaction to his affection, and he cried harder.

Shiro didn’t know what to do. He wanted to yell, to scream, to cry. He wanted to punch a hole in the wall, to throw and smash whatever he could find, to rip his hair out of his head. He didn’t know what to do to stop the _pain_.

Any time he experienced emotions that were unpleasant, whether he was upset, angry, sick, or even numb, the one who was always there for him to guide him through it was Keith. Now, Keith was gone, and he didn’t know what to do, how to react.

A fresh round of tears poured from his eyes, choked sobs escaping without his permission. He tried so hard to be strong, but he was falling apart. How could he keep himself together when the one person who helped him stay together was gone for good? 

“Keith..” Shiro repeated, his voice sounded more and more broken. He took a deep breath, a weak attempt to calm himself down, but only broke down into more sobs, “I’m so sorry, Keith...”

Shiro was overwhelmed with guilt, so overwhelmed it was suffocating. Keith had _always_ been there for him no matter what, saving him no matter what. He risked his life so many times just to save him, even if it meant losing his life himself. Shiro had sworn to do the same for him in return, but he had failed. Shiro had failed him, and now he was gone.

Keith was dead, and there was nothing Shiro could do to bring him back.

There were voices that Shiro heard but couldn’t find in himself to focus on. Some he recognized, some he didn’t. In the end it didn’t matter to him anyway. Why should he care, why should he bother with anything anymore now that the love of his life was gone. He didn’t want to live in a world without him, a world without him wasn’t a world worth living in. 

Shiro felt a hand on his shoulder, he knew it should have felt warm but he felt too numb to tell. He looked into galra-yellow eyes that looked just as heartbroken as he guessed his own did.

“Shiro, it’s time for us to go now,” Krolia whispered. Her voice was filled with pain, and she spoke softly as if speaking any louder would hurt more.

Panic shot up Shiro’s entire being, eyes going wide at just the idea of leaving Keith behind.

“No, I can’t... I can’t leave him!!” Shiro screamed, shaking his head back and forth before turning back to the body that belonged to his beloved, “I-I can’t..”

“Shiro..” Krolia was doing everything she could to keep it together, Shiro noticed because it was the same as he had tried to do himself, “I know it’s hard, I know. But we need to go. It’s time to say goodbye.”

Shiro clenched his teeth as hard as he could, hands still holding onto Keith’s. Tears poured harder than before, knowing it was the end. Keith was gone, and he had to say goodbye. He had to leave him behind, and there was nothing he could do to change it. Not a single thing. Shiro felt his heart shatter at the mere thought.

He brought a hand up to his cold cheek, rubbing his thumb along Keith’s bottom lip. Leaning down, Shiro pressed kisses into Keith’s hair, pressed one onto his forehead, and the last one on his lips.

Shiro looked at the love of his life one last time, giving his hand a final squeeze before placing it carefully back on the bed.

“Goodbye, Keith... I’m so, so sorry...”

The last thing Shiro remembered was Krolia wrapping her arm around his shoulders. He figured she was leading him out of the room, but he was too numb to pay attention. Shiro turned to give one last look before the door to the room was closed. 

Keith was gone, and Shiro was lost in the world without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream sheith to me over on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cosmicpenguinn)!! <3


End file.
